La luz del mundo
by akasha-bennington
Summary: No importa cuántas personas pasen por su vida. No importa cuánto cambie todo a su alrededor. Nada de eso podrá sustituir nunca a lo que comparte con Tatsuki.


Este fic lo tenía empezado hace milenios y por fin me he decidido a terminarlo. De hecho, tenía otro título y se lo he cambiado porque ni me acuerdo de por qué le había puesto ese XDDDD. Más o menos es lo que quería poner desde el principio aunque no me he afanado mucho en la redacción para que quede bonito y todo eso, simplemente me he puesto a escribir las ideas que tenía para terminarlo pronto, así que habrá quedado una porquería _

**Pairing: **Orihime/Tatsuki  
**Género: **General.  
**Rating:** G  
**Advertencias:** -  
**Número de palabras:** 1060  
**Notas:** escrito para 10pairings

**Resumen: **No importa cuántas personas pasen por su vida. No importa cuánto cambie todo a su alrededor. Nada de eso podrá sustituir nunca a lo que comparte con Tatsuki.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a TIte Kubo y yo no gano un céntimo con esto.

La luz del mundo.

Orihime es como un caramelo, con un envoltorio alegre y divertido y una cobertura dulce, diseñado para alegrar la vida a los demás. Sin embargo, pocos son los que saben que debajo se halla una materia blanda y vulnerable.

Ella sonríe y entonces se ilumina el mundo. Incluso Aizen se lo dijo. Por eso, resulta difícil imaginar que alguien como ella haya pasado una infancia tan difícil y una adolescencia no exenta de dificultades. Se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos las personas que han logrado acceder a su interior, ese interior que ella se encarga de ocultar de manera automática mostrándose servicial e inocente. Si se preguntara a sus compañeros de instituto, ninguno de ellos pensaría que Orihime puede tener algún problema, y si resulta que no tiene apenas nada para comer al día siguiente, ella simplemente sonreirá y se hará la ingenua diciendo que se le había olvidado sacar dinero y hacer la compra. Aunque sea mentira y no tenga ni un yen en el banco.

Son sólo unos pocos los que, si la oyeran decir eso, sabrían que algo no va bien. De hecho, es más que probable que no le hagan demasiado caso, acostumbrados a la coraza de torpeza que Orihime se ha creado a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, sí hay una persona a la que Inoue aún es incapaz de engañar. Y esa persona es Tatsuki.

Orihime rara vez dice nada, aunque esté a punto de estallar, aunque sea insostenible guardarse otra cosa más dentro sin romperse en mil pedazos de un momento a otro. El nudo en la garganta que le quiebra la voz y que intenta esconder con un estornudo mal disimulado porque también tiene los ojos vidriosos, y si se le escapara una lágrima, no sabría si podría parar. En esos momentos, Tatsuki le dice "Jesús" como si se lo hubiera creído y la invita a un helado para salir a la calle y así poder decir que es culpa de la alergia primaveral si tiene que fingir otro estornudo o enjugarse los ojos.

Ella está ahí siempre. Es la única que la conoce tan bien que sabe respetarla, la única que no trata de romper su coraza si ella no quiere abrirla. Sabe que para Orihime eso es importante, saber que puede contar con ella en todo momento sin que tenga la intención de exponer sus debilidades y sus miedos. Y eso le da confianza y seguridad.

A veces la mira mientras hablan, ríen o hacen cosas banales y siente la necesidad de contarle tantas cosas, de hablar de tantas cosas de las que nunca hablan, que eso hace que sienta que está siendo injusta con ella. Después de todo, Tatsuki tampoco es una humana común y está al tanto de muchas cosas, de hecho, fue de las pocas personas que fue consciente del peligro en que estuvo sumida la ciudad de Karakura. Sin embargo, en lugar de hablar de la batalla del Invierno, de Aizen o de los poderes de Ichigo, siempre sacan otro tema, como el próximo cumpleaños de algún compañero de clase, el examen de la semana que viene o el día en que a Tatsuki se le rompió un diente cuando entrenaba en las clases de kárate.

Cada vez que el silencio incómodo se instala entre ellas, cada vez que Orihime se queda sin palabras y mira al horizonte por la ventana mientras da vueltas a esa extraña pulsera que algunos días vuelve a ponerse, entonces, cuando sería el momento de hablar de lo que sucedió en Hueco Mundo o en otra de las tantas veces en las que sabe que se ha visto envuelta en algún asunto extraño, entonces, siempre tienen algo que recordar. Porque por algo llevan toda la vida juntas y han pasado juntas por tantas cosas que siempre habrá alguna anécdota divertida o no, que pueda reemplazar a cualquiera de las que preocupe a Inoue en su otra vida.

No importa cuántas personas pasen por su vida, unas para no volver, otras para quedarse. No importa cuánto cambie todo a su alrededor, si algún día perdiera sus poderes, si Ichigo nunca la corresponderá o si el mes que viene ya no sentirá nada por él, si Ulquiorra no hubiera muerto, si Ishida se decidiera a confesar que está enamorado de ella. Nada de eso podrá sustituir nunca a lo que comparte con Tatsuki.

_Su_ Tatsuki.

Tatsuki lo sabe. Aunque no comprenda por qué ya no lleva las horquillas de Sora en el pelo sino prendidas en la solapa del uniforme, y diablos, se muera por saberlo. Es consciente de que es su manera de decir al mundo que hay cosas importantes que seguirán siéndolo pase lo que pase. De igual modo que cuando ve ondear su larga cabellera, pese a que ahora lo lleve un poco más corto por delante, es su forma de decir que cambie lo que cambie, nunca se lo cortará mientras Tatsuki a su lado.

Y eso será para siempre, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si cuando pasa por delante de la panadería donde ahora trabaja por las tardes siempre hay una voz que la llama a gritos a pesar de la cola de gente que sale del local. No es tan despistada como aparenta ser para ser capaz de verla en tan breve instante. Cada día vuelve a casa del entrenamiento comiendo un panecillo recién hecho gratis y nadie, ni el dueño ni los clientes que tienen que ver cómo esa desconocida se salta la cola y se lleva gratis lo que ellos tendrán que pagar, nunca jamás han dicho una palabra de protesta. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? si desde que Orihime trabaja allí tienen más ventas que nunca y, si alguna vez alguien tuviera la osadía de quejarse, allí estaría ella para protegerla. El plano espiritual era cosa de Orihime, pero el mundo humano era su terreno y si tenía que crujirse los nudillos por ella, lo haría sin dudar tanto como si lo que necesitaba era silencio y comprensión.

Orihime nunca le había contado lo que le dijo Aizen en Hueco Mundo pero no era una coincidencia que Tatsuki, mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa con el panecillo en la mano, pensara que estaría dispuesta a dar su vida porque Orihime no perdiera nunca la sonrisa, porque cuando Orihime sonreía se iluminaba el mundo. _Su_ mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y no haya quedado un desastre. Es más o menos la idea que siempre había tenido para escribir el Orihime/Tatsuki de 10pairings, porque era inevitable que esta pareja tenía que caer sí o sí.  
Sé que no es un fic muy de "pareja", es más bien de amistad, pero bueno, viendo que Orihime y Tatsuki anteponen su relación de amistad a cualquier otro tipo de relación amorosa que pudieran tener con otras personas, pues creo que va bien.  
Obviamente, había por ahí UlquiHime implícito como siempre, supongo que lo habréis pillado ^^.  
Y hablando de 10pairings, si alguien lee esto, me quedan muy pocas parejas para terminar, serán Ulquiorra, Ishida y otro sorpresa XDDD, pero NO HAY MANERA de encontrar un argumento que me guste para el IshiHime, si alguien tiene una idea, algo, lo que sea, que me lo diga a ver si me inspira ^^

¡Besitos!

Ak


End file.
